moon_night_highfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Toby White
Toby White ist ein 15-jähriger Schüler der Moon Night High.Er ging im Alter von 11 Jahren auf die Moon Night High und hat bis jetzt noch keine Freunde. Persönlichkeit Toby ist ein auf gedrehter, freundlicher Typ mit viel Humor.Er nimmt vieles positiv und hat manchmal verrückte Ideen. Toby ist oft zurückhaltend. Viele Schüler finden Toby nervig und peinlich, weswegen Toby kaum Freunde hat. Toby kann auch sehr ernst sein und wird auch oft aggressiv, wenn jemand geärgert wird. Er verwickelt sich auch manchmal deswegen in einer Prügelei oder einen Streit. Er will das jeder respektiert wird und so sein darf wie man will, ohne das man gleich verstoßen wird. Aussehen Toby besitzt marine- blaue bis schwarze Haare und rote Augen. Je nachdem wonach ihm grad ist hat er entweder einen blauen Kapuzenpulli an, ein weißes Hemd oder sogar manchmal die Schuluniform. Er trägt meist dunkle Hosen und schwarze Schuhe. Fähigkeiten Toby besitzt die Fähigkeit blaue Flammen zu beschwören und sie auf andere zu werfen. Diese blauen Flammen sind klein, besitzen aber heftigen Stoßkraft, viel Energie und können sogar tödlich sein, worauf sie aber orange werden. Dies passiert oft wenn er aggressiv oder wenn jemand einen Schüler ärgert. Mit seinem Schwert kämpft eher selten, da er nicht jeden verletzen will, jedoch droht er nur damit. Toby kann seinen Schwert wie plötzlich aus dem Nichts erscheinen lassen. Vergangenheit Toby lebte mit fünf Jahren alleine mit seiner Mutter, da sein Vater in den Krieg musste. Toby lernte auch seinen Vater nie richtig kennen, da er oft weg war. Zu Tobys neunten Geburtstag kam Tobys Vater vom Krieg wieder und als er seinen Vater umarmen wollte, schob er ihn weg und sagte wütend:"Toby VERDAMMT! Ich habe keine ZEIT für sowas!". Das machte Toby traurig und trennte weinend in sein Zimmer. Zuerst war sein Vater jahrelang weg, dann kommt er wieder, gratuliert nicht mal seinem Sohn zu Geburtstag und lässt sich nicht von seinem Sohn umarmen- Tolles Leben!, dachte Toby. Er hatte auch so keine Freunde und schon kam sein Vater mit so was her. Dann weinte Toby sich in den Schlaf. Am nächsten Tag lagen Geschenke überall in seinem Zimmer- von Nachbarn, Mutter, Tante und Onkel, Oma und Opa, sogar seine Cousins und Cousinen. Alle waren dabei außer sein Vater. Er machte die Geschenke auf. Es war alles drin was er sich je gewünscht habe und das brachte ihm zu lächeln. Doch plötzlich hörte er seine Eltern tierisch laut brüllen und dann wie die Haustür zugehämmert wurde. Toby rannte im Pyjama aus seinem Zimmer und sah seine Mutter am Küchentisch und sah seine Mutter weinen. Dann schaute er aus dem Fenster und sah wie sein Vater ging. Er rannte schnell raus, packte seinen Vater an die Hand und weinte verzweifelt, mit den Worten er solle da bleiben und er dürfte nicht gehen. Sein Vater stand grad am Auto und schubste ihn so weg, das er gegen die Laterne stieß. Er stand noch und sah wie sein Vater mit dem Auto weg fuhr. Toby brach zusammen und fing laut an zu weinen. Mit zehn Jahren ging er auf eine normale Schule, wo er eher schlecht lernte und kaum Freunde hatte. Das verbarg er auch seiner Mutter die ihn schimpfte das er schlechte Noten hatte. Als er eines Tages von der Schule kam war keiner zuhause und beschloss auf seine Mutter zu warten. Es vergingen Wochen bis er realisierte das sie nicht mehr kommen würde. Auch das machte Toby traurig. Er rief alle seine Verwandten an, bei dem kaum keiner auch nur annahm er wurde alleine gelassen. Toby ging in sein Zimmer und sah ein Zettel auf seinem Bett liegen. Er nahm sich den Zettel und las ihn durch. Darauf stand eine gewisse Schuladresse, mit Telefonnummer und er hatte auch etwas Geld. Ganz unten auf dem Zettel stand "Auf der Moon Night High bist du gut aufgehoben, mein Sohn <3". Toby wunderte sich erstmal, packte aber dann seine Sachen und fuhr mit einem Taxi zur Schule. "Warum passiert das eigentlich immer an meinen Geburtstagen?, flüsterte er vor sich hin, das ist ungerecht!". An der Moon Night High angekommen, ging er nervös durch die Schule, suchend nach dem Zimmer des Direktors. Alle schauten ihn wie blöd an. Als er das Zimmer des Direktors fand, meldete er sich als Schüler und der Rektor sagte, seine Mutter hätte heute angerufen und gesagt er solle auf diese Schule gehen. Toby wurde ein Einzelzimmer zugewiesen, seitdem Tag an ist er Schüler der Moon Night High. Aber ohne Freunde, ohne nichts. Trivia • Toby liebt immer noch seinen Vater obwohl er ihn verlassen hat • Er liebt Waffeln • Er und Scream the Demon werden oft als Zwillinge bezeichnet • Toby kann Schüler und Leute die sich was für besseres halten nicht leiden • Toby kann optimistisch sein • Er besitzt ein Schwert • Tobys zweiter Vorname lautet "Atakitsu" Galerie Tobywütend.JPG|Toby schreit einen Schüler an der ein jüngeres Kind geärgert hat Toby weint.jpg|Toby weint, nachdem er von seinem Cousin ein Brief bekam das Tobys Eltern tot sind Toby als Kind.JPG|Toby als Kind, der sein Kopf auf die Hüfte seiner Mutter legt Toby als Kind2.JPG|Toby singt neben einer seiner Mitschüler Toby und Brian.png Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:By Eyeless Luna